teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Apartment
The Argent Apartment an apartment located in a complex in Beacon Hills, California. It is owned by the Argent Family and was the home of Chris Argent and the late Allison Argent. Allison and Chris formerly lived in the Argent House, but, after the death of Chris' wife and Allison's mother, Victoria Argent, the two spent the summer in France with their extended family before moving from the house to the new apartment. The complex is located off of Commerce Way and is number 402. Description The front door, located just outside of the elevator, opens into a long hallway which has a number of doors. Chris' office, where he conducts his supernatural research and his private security and firearms dealership, is behind the first door on the left as one enters the apartment, while Allison's bedroom is behind the door at the very end of the hall. There is also an armory in the basement of the apartment complex where the Argents keep a small cache of weapons, including bars of silver and molds to make bullets and arrowheads. After Allison's death, Chris, accompanied by Allison's former boyfriend Isaac Lahey, once again left for France in order to grieve her loss. It is unknown if Chris still lives in the apartment now that he has returned to Beacon Hills once again. Notable Events ) *Scott McCall stopped by the apartment to warn Allison of the dangers they faced as a result of the Alpha Pack's presence in Beacon Hills. Allison and Scott had a sparring session in which Scott won. ( ) *Allison and Chris discussed the current threat of the Alpha Pack against the Beacon Hills packs, during which Chris revealed his intent to restart his private security and firearms dealership business and insisted that they both stay out of it. Allison tersely informed him that, due to all of the family she had lost, she could use a few friends. ( ) *Allison, who had found a map in Chris' study that indicated where all of the Darach's victims had been captured and found, called Scott over to the apartment so she could show him. When Chris returned home earlier than expected, Allison and Scott hid in a closet and nearly kissed as they waited for Chris to leave again. ( ) *Isaac Lahey, who was worried about Allison and who had been sent to check on her by Scott McCall, arrived at the Argent Apartment, only for Allison to nearly cut him with her Chinese ring daggers. The two then continued to investigate Chris' study and found a five-fold knot carved into the top of his desk that gave them further details about the five trios of sacrifices the Darach was intending to commit. ( ) *After Noah Stilinski and Melissa McCall were captured by Jennifer Blake, the newly-revealed Darach, Allison, Chris, and Stiles Stilinski met in Chris' office in order to discuss their next plan of attack. Allison and Chris then got quite a few weapons out of their armory in preparation to catch Jennifer at the First National Bank vault. ( ) *Allison, Isaac and Scott returned to the apartment to find something with Argent's scent on it in order to track him. However, Special Agent Rafael McCall and his partners waiting for them in Chris' office, believing all the weapons in the room were probable cause to question them on what they knew about the murders and kidnappings in Beacon Hills. Knowing that they were running out of time to save all of their parents, Allison argued that her father was both a private security consultant and a federally-licensed firearms dealer, which required him to possess a great deal of weapons; when this failed to stop Agent McCall, Allison set off a smoke grenade so that she, Isaac, and Scott could leave and save their parents. ( ) *Allison and Lydia had a sleepover to study for school. After falling asleep, Allison had a dream in which she was making out with Isaac on her bed when suddenly, her aunt Kate Argent appeared and began strangling him with a garrote before Allison inadvertently stabbed him with a Chinese ring dagger. She then awoke to find that she really was holding one of her ring daggers in her hand, causing her to become concerned that she could have harmed Lydia again. ( ) *Allison found a tranquilizer gun in Chris' study and prepared it to use against the Werecoyote Malia Tate, who had been in full-coyote form for the past eight years. While preparing the tranquilizer darts with Isaac, Allison experienced a vivid hallucination as a result of the Surrogate Sacrifice Ritual that nearly caused her to shoot Isaac. When she panicked about her issues impairing her ability to help the pack, Isaac urged her to let him help her. ( ) *Allison and Isaac spent the evening researching the Argent Family Bestiary in hopes of figuring out what the flies coming out of William Barrow's body meant. ( ) **During this time, Isaac attempted to kiss Allison, and Allison, though seemingly enjoying it, lied and stated that she didn't want to be with a Werewolf again. Chris then returned home and walked into the room just as Allison and Isaac had begun taking off their clothes. **A short time later, five Oni demons appeared in Allison's bedroom following the blackout caused by the Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura. They then attacked, scanned, and branded Isaac while Allison and Chris helplessly pounded against the door, unable to break through. *Allison and Chris helped Isaac recover from the attack by forcing him to partially transform to trigger his accelerated healing.Allison, Chris and Isaac then discussed the recent Oni attack and speculated on what it could be. Chris discovered that the Oni came out of the shadows and thus didn't trigger the security system, and, upon realizing what they may be, made Allison and Isaac promise not to tell anyone for twenty-four hours in order to give him time to figure it out. Chris went into his office and pulled out a box with a broken Oni mask inside. ( ) **Chris returned home the next time with severe injuries after being beaten up by Katashi's security guards, as he believed Katashi to know what they were dealing with. *Allison helped tend to Chris' wounds while she, Isaac, and Scott discussed the Oni. Chris told them about his first interaction with the Oni in Japan in 1988, where they appeared out of the shadows of a Hunter deal with the Yakuza and killed the Kumicho. ( ) **Later, Allison, Chris, and Isaac created a plan which involved Isaac, pretending to be Chris, selling the Argent Pistol to Katashi's security detail while Allison and Chris tracked down Katashi himself. *After Stiles Stilinski went missing and Isaac was unable to get a hold of Allison on the phone, he came to the Argent Apartment, where he found Allison sleeping. When they realized Allison's phone had been turned off, they turned it back on to find a voicemail in Japanese warning Allison to stay ten feet away from outside fences in Camp Oak Creek. ( ) *Allison, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, and Ethan and Aiden Steiner came to the apartment to brainstorm a way to get the Shugendo Scroll from Katashi's belongings, which had been taken as evidence by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department and was being driven to a federal facility in an armored car. ( ) *Allison, Chris, Derek Hale, and Noah Stilinski gathered in Chris' study to come up with a plan to catch Stiles Stilinski/the Nogitsune. They decided to split up into pairs, with Allison and Noah going to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and Chris and Derek going to Beacon Hills High School. ( ) *Derek Hale, who had been infected by a Nogitsune fly, came to the apartment to see Chris. Since the fly intensified pre-existing anger, Derek showed Chris his mother Talia's Talia's Claws before knocking him out and tying him up to a chair. He then threatened to wait until Allison came back before setting them both and the apartment on fire, stating that since the Argent Family had killed his family, he was going to do the same to them. Fortunately, Chris broke free and was able to restrain Derek long enough for the Nogitsune's influence over him to break. ( ) *Allison and Chris, needing to pass the time until nightfall so they could help the Oni take down the Nogitsune once and for all, decided to celebrate Allison's skills as a Hunter by forging a silver arrowhead as a testament to the Hunter Code. When Scott McCall, Stiles, and Isaac, with help from the Banshee Meredith Walker, figured out where the Nogitsune had taken Lydia, Allison, knowing time was of the essence, quickly forged four more arrowheads upon realizing that the Oni were vulnerable to silver. ( ) *After Allison's death, the devastated Chris and Isaac returned to the apartment to figure out their next move, where the two cried and hugged together. A short time later, Chris found Isaac in Allison's room with one of her Chinese ring daggers, where they discussed Allison's last words. This discussion ultimately led the two to speculate as to how Allison was able to kill an Oni seconds before her death, at which point Isaac realized that it was the silver arrowheads. Chris and Isaac then found the four remaining arrowheads, which hadn't set by the time Allison had left the previous evening, and decided to use them to kill the Oni and avenge Allison's death. ( ) **After the Nogitsune and the Oni were defeated, Chris and Isaac left the apartment with their bags and set off for France, unable to bear staying in the apartment without Allison. }} Trivia *Deucalion, who was then the Alpha of the Alpha Pack, lived in the penthouse above the Argent Apartment. Gallery Argent apartment hallway galvanize.jpg|Entrance Hall Argent apartment foyer lv.jpg|Entrance Hall Argent apartment foyer eh.jpg|Entrance Hall Argent apartment office frayed.jpeg|Chris' Office Argent apartment office mbtg.jpg|Chris' Office Allison and lydia echo house.jpg|Chris' Office Argent apartment office devoid 1.jpg|Chris' Office Argent apartment office devoid.jpg|Chris' Office Argent apartment allison bedroom tattoo.jpeg|Allison's Bedroom 3S Allison vs Scott.jpg|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment bedroom galvanize.png|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment allison bedroom frayed 2.jpg|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment allison bedroom frayed 1.gif|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment allison bedroom frayed.jpeg|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment allison bedroom currents 1.png|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment allison bedroom currents.png|Allison's Bedroom Argent apartment armory.jpg|Armory Chris and Allison in Argent House Basement.jpg|Armory Allison and chris insatiable.png|Armory Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Argent Family